The present invention relates to certain novel prostaglandin compounds which are 11-alkyl- or 11-phenyl-16-phenoxy and 16-substituted phenoxy prostatrienoic acid derivatives.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an enantiomer or racemic mixture of 11-substituted-16 phenoxy and 16-(o, m or p)-substituted phenoxy prostaglandins represented by the following formula ##STR3## wherein R is hydrogen, lower alkyl or a pharmaceutically acceptable, non-toxic salt of a compound wherein R is hydrogen; X is hydrogen, halo, trifluoromethyl, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy; Y is lower alkyl or ##STR4## wherein Z is hydrogen, halo, methyl, methoxy or trifluoromethyl; and the wavy lines represent the .alpha. or .beta. configuration with the proviso that when one wavy line is .alpha. is the other is .beta..